hollywood_controlfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
Harry, our main character, is in global village shopping with his group when he realizes that droids are flying all over the market place. Harry starts to wonder why droids are all over the city he is visiting and comes to a realization that him and his group are being spied on by Yagamoto Industries.. Harry starts to walk around the vendors anxiously as he is scared of what the droids might be looking at and does not realize that he has wondered away from his group. Unfamiliar with the location, Harry starts to look for familiar places so he can meet up with his group. Harry walks back and fourth to spots he was at wondering if his friends are around. He decides to ask a salesman if he had seen his group. The older gentleman tells him his friend’s have left to Burj Kalifa. Harry remembers they have to make it there before sunrise and realizes they have departed to stay on schedule. Harry is very scared Yagaomoto will attack soon and wants to find a way to tell his group. With drones still flying around Harry wants to leave the area as discreet as possible and takes a shortcut through an underground tunnel. Once entering the tunnel he sees a message on the wall. He cannot figure out what the message says because some parts have been erased by wind and dust but can make out some of the letters. He is so curious about what it might say that he starts to look for a rock or something that he can fill in the missing segments. He picks up a giant leaf to get a white rock when he sees a shiny object on the floor. He picks up the shiny object not knowing what it is (We know this item as an iPad) and a light comes from it. According to the directions it says slide to unlock. When unlocking the ipad a news report from the US is on the first page saying that yagamoto were going to get attacked at sunrise. A creature comes right when he is reading it, and tells him that he should not be reading that, that it is yagaomoto property and starts to question him. Harry thinks this creature is with the corporation and starts to attack him. The creature confesses that the ipad belongs to him and he does not know if the news he is reading is real or fake. Scared for their safety they begin to run wondering what to do. As you know our character is not a fast runner and starts to trip and slow down. They are both scared the news is right. If the news are correct there may be an attack happening in a couple of hours. Harry thinks he needs to tell the community about the possible attack, but first must find his friends. Harry starts to panic because he feels that his group might get attacked or hurt and suddenly the creature he is with grew wings out of necessity and stress and threw Harry on his back. Once in the sky Harry starts to see down and starts thinking of what path his group could have taken. He finds his friends and they begin to spread the message of the attack. What is the genre? · Scifi VR experience Targeting a completely new market than you did with the Core Narratives and the previous Ancillary Narratives, what is a different target market for this story? The target market for this story would be 10-35 year old who like tech such as VR How do they typically engage with media? They engage with the media by exploring alternative storylines through tech apps and social applications. 'The Hero '— Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Harry 'The Physical Goal '— What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? He needs to accomplish getting back to his group on time to warn them about an attack from the Corporation. 'The Emotional Goal '— What is their emotional need? The emotional need is that he realizes the truth and needs it to known to save lives. 'Personal Obstacle '— What is their “fatal” flaw? His fatal flaw is that he cant run fast. 'The Villain '— Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? Evil corporations droids 'Justification '— Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? They control everything and anything that go against them gets terminated. 'Supporting Cast '— Quickly describe some main supporting characters. 1. Harry is the main character 2. 3. 'Locations '— Describe the primary locations used in the story. 1. Global Village 'Additive Comprehension '— What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: # 'Origin Story ' # 'Major Death ' # 'Character Reveal ' # 'Anticipated Showdown ' # 'Storyworld Reveal ' # 'Other Micro-Story Reveal ' 'Bowl of Serial '— Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. '1.One-Off Story ' 'Type of Series '— If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. '1. Serialized '